Une histoire de Pomme
by Silk's Shadow
Summary: Gwaine aime les pommes, surtout lorsque ces dernières constituent son seul réconfort sous une pluie battante. Mais Gwaine aime aussi Léon. Alors quoi de mieux que lui, Léon, et une pomme ?


Note de l'auteur : Rien ne m'appartient, et j'écris seulement pour le plaisir

Lorsque j'ai écris cet OS, il pleuvait des trombes d'eau, et j'étais préalablement occupé à manger une pomme. L'inspiration est venu presque naturellement...

Résumé : Gwaine aime les pommes, surtout lorsque ces dernières constituent son seul réconfort sous une pluie battante. Mais Gwaine aime aussi Léon. Alors quoi de mieux que lui, Léon, et une pomme ?

* * *

Une histoire de Pomme

* * *

Une pluie lourde, opaque, bruyante. Une averse à vous tremper jusqu'aux os. De lourdes gouttes recouvrant d'un voile brumeux les alentours.

Il pleuvait des cordes ce soir-là sur le château de Camelot, plongeant dans une obscurité profonde la cour habituellement éclairée de torches supposées ne jamais s'éteindre. Mais cette fois-là les intempéries avaient eu raison de leurs flammes éternelles.

Peu de personnes avaient osé s'aventurer par ce temps digne de l'apocalypse. Les portes et les fenêtres étaient soigneusement closes, plongeant le château dans un calme inhabituel.

Seul le clapotis des gouttes sur le sol et dans les flaques venait perturber cet étonnant silence. Le clapotis des gouttes, et les jurons d'un des chevaliers ayant été désigné volontaire pour monter la garde.

Mordant avec appétit dans sa pomme, Gwaine fit de son mieux pour se concentrer sur le goût délicieux du fruit qui venait titiller ses papilles. L'homme soupira de contentement, avant de lâcher un énième juron alors que l'averse redoublait en intensité.

Croquant à nouveau dans le fruit, il se secoua légèrement, tentant en vain d'éliminer l'humidité omniprésente s'infiltrant de plus en plus dans ses vêtements.

Voilà deux heures qu'il se tenait ainsi dans la cour, observant les moindres faits et gestes des inconscients qui auraient souhaité s'aventurer sous cette terrible averse… Autant dire qu'il n'observait donc absolument rien, et qu'il commençait à s'ennuyer ferme.

Seule sa délicieuse pomme parvenait à lui apporter un peu de réconfort dans cet océan d'eau et de gris, d'obscurité et d'humidité.

Goûtant à nouveau le fruit, Gwaine se félicita un instant d'avoir eu l'idée et le courage d'aller le subtiliser aux cuisines un peu plus tôt cette après-midi-là. Il ignorait cependant au moment de ce larcin ô combien cette pomme allait s'avérer réconfortante par la suite.

Après tout, qui aurait pu prévoir que la magnifique après-midi d'automne allait se transformer en cet orage dégoulinant d'une eau presque étouffante ? Et surtout, qui aurait pu deviner que Gwaine allait être désigné pour garder la cour intérieure ce soir-là ? Certainement pas le principal intéressé, en tout cas.

L'homme avait en effet prévu bien d'autres choses pour terminer la soirée en beauté. Et se retrouver complètement trempé sous une pluie battante ne faisait certainement pas parti de son plan initial.

Son souhait principal avait été d'emmener Merlin et les autres chevaliers dans une tournée des tavernes de Camelot – se résumant en fait à l'unique taverne de la cité (vivre à Camelot méritait en effet quelques concessions…).

Une seule et unique taverne suffisait toutefois à Gwaine, tant qu'ils y servaient un hydromel correct – ce qui était effectivement le cas.

Le chevalier avait donc prévu de profiter de cet hydromel si délicieux. Mais c'était sans compter les idées parfois un peu étranges du nouvellement couronné Arthur roi de Camelot.

Gwaine soupira en songeant à quel point sa 'gracieuse' majesté pouvait être bornée par moment.

Un tour de garde dans la cour du château, soit. Cela avait, il l'imaginait bien, toujours existé. Mais pourquoi l'y avoir assigné lui en particulier ? Et puis, quel intérêt de faire cela par un temps pareil ? Même des criminels de la pire sorte ne seraient pas assez fous pour mettre le nez dehors…

Mais peut être qu'Arthur avait eu vent de ses plans pour cette soirée. Et cela n'avait pas dû lui plaire.

Gwaine songeait souvent que le jeune roi ne buvait pas assez. Et un homme doit boire pour prendre de bonnes décisions. Tout le monde le savait.

Le chevalier se promit d'ailleurs d'emmener plus souvent son 'illustre' majesté à la taverne.

-Ca permettrait certainement de lui remettre les idées en place par moment, marmonna-t-il à mi-voix en mâchouillant pensivement le bout de pomme toujours callé entre ses dents.

Son regard fut ensuite attiré vers la pluie qui tombait toujours en un rideau opaque et continu.

-Quelle idée de me demander de faire ça par un temps pareil…

Même sa pomme commençait à prendre l'eau. Il pouvait d'ailleurs en faire la dure expérience, le fruit ayant de plus en plus le goût de l'averse.

Le chevalier soupira profondément. La pluie ne semblait pas être près de s'arrêter, et il commençait à être sérieusement trempé. Cette satanée eau parvenait même à pénétrer ses lourdes bottes de cuir.

Gwaine avait toujours détesté la pluie. C'était humide, cela diluait la bière et l'hydromel. De plus, il était particulièrement inconfortable de devoir courir avec des vêtements mouillés, surtout lorsqu'on était poursuivi. Le seul point positif de ce temps désastreux est que cela était une bonne excuse pour s'arrêter dans la taverne la plus proche.

Mais Gwaine pouvait bien s'en passer. Après tout, il n'avait certainement pas besoin d'excuse pour profiter d'une bonne pinte d'hydromel.

Il songea un instant à la couleur ambrée du doux breuvage, à cette chaleur réconfortante apparaissant lorsque la boisson de déversait dans son gosier. C'était ça, le paradis.

Gwaine croqua à nouveau dans sa pomme.

Le paradis…

Pour le moment, il avait surtout l'impression d'être en enfer. Un enfer non brûlant mais particulièrement humide.

Pourquoi diable avait-il fallu que cela tombe sur lui ?

Les autres devaient tous être bien au chaud au coin d'un feu rougeoyant. Perceval, Elyan et Merlin se trouvait probablement à la taverne, sans doute à s'amuser de sa situation actuelle. Sa majesté 'suprême' et sa femme devaient être occupées à assurer une descendance à la longue lignée des Pendragons. Léon, quant à lui…

Gwaine lâcha un soupir de découragement alors que ses pensées s'évadaient vers cet homme en particulier. Il aurait tellement aimé pouvoir partager cet enfer avec lui. Non pas qu'il souhaitait que le chevalier tombe malade. Mais le calme, l'allure et la prestance de Léon, mêlés à sa voix profonde et posée avaient quelque chose de terriblement relaxant.

Et Gwaine en savait quelque chose.

Il ne comptait plus les nuits qu'il avait passé à somnoler contre l'épaule de l'homme tout en discutant à mi-voix avec lui. Contrairement aux apparences, Léon pouvait se montrer particulièrement bavard lorsque l'envie lui en prenait. Et essayer de faire sortir le chevalier de sa carapace était devenu l'un des passe-temps favoris du brun.

De manière générale, il retrouvait surtout le vrai Léon dans l'intimité de sa chambre lorsque, enroulés dans les draps, ils s'abandonnaient à une passion partagée et dévastatrice. Là se dévoilait un Léon tout autre que la façade qu'il affichait en public. Ce Léon-là était épanoui, fiévreux, délicieusement scandaleux…

Gwaine lâcha un soupir de désir. Le tissu tendu de son pantalon témoignant de la passion et de l'envie qu'il avait pour cet homme.

Mais il ne devait pas y songer maintenant, ou le reste de son tour de garde allait s'avérer particulièrement difficile.

Les yeux clos, le souffle court, il ouvrit la bouche pour croquer à nouveau dans sa pomme.

Mais quelqu'un fut plus rapide que lui.

Le morceau reste lui échappa des mains, et il entendit le craquement distinct signe que sa chère pomme venait de finir dans l'estomac de quelqu'un d'autre.

Ouvrant aussitôt ses paupières, sa protestation immédiate fut rapidement étouffée par l'apparition divine s'étant matérialisée juste devant lui.

-Et moi qui croyais qu'un chevalier de Camelot se devait d'être attentif en toutes circonstances...

Les cheveux emmêlés, la tunique trempée collant contre son torse, l'objet de ses pensées l'observait avec malice.

-Léon…

Ce fut la seule pensée cohérente que Gwaine put formuler durant les secondes qui suivirent. L'homme était bien trop occupé à détailler avec un désir grandissant la silhouette fine mais musclée se dessinant aisément sous cette tunique détrempée. Et la pluie qui continuait ne faisait rien pour arranger les choses. Des gouttes roulaient sur le visage de Léon, venant ensuite se perdre dans son cou puis sous ses vêtements. Observant avec fascination ce tortueux chemin, Gwaine béni un instant ce temps exécrable. Léon était terriblement attirant, cela il le savait. Mais le voir sous cette pluie battante, ses vêtements lui collant au corps... Qui aurait pu songer qu'une telle pluie pouvait avoir un effet aussi érotique ?

Gwaine eu soudainement envie d'arracher le bout de tissu scandaleusement indécent qui constituait la tunique de son vis-à-vis. Il souhaitait partir à nouveau à la découverte de ce corps, suivre les gouttes d'eau glissant entre ces courbes terriblement masculines…

Mais Léon semblait avoir pour le moment d'autres idées en tête.

Le sourire ornant les lèvres de l'homme se transforma un instant en un rire chaud et grave, pénétrant au plus profond du cœur de Gwaine. Cela ne fit d'ailleurs rien pour diminuer son excitation. Bien au contraire.

L'effet Léon. C'est ainsi qu'il le nommait. Dès lors qu'il était seul avec le chevalier, sa capacité à réfléchir de manière cohérente s'envolait instantanément. Il ne pouvait que songer à aimer et satisfaire à nouveau cet homme, à parcourir et vénérer ce corps, à s'enhardir des soupirs de plaisir de son alter-égo…

-Et moi qui t'avais amené une pomme pour t'aider à tenir le coup, il semblerait que tu m'ais devancé là-dessus.

La voix de Léon tira Gwaine de ses pensées érotiques. Et il dû faire un effort considérable pour réussir à se concentrer sur l'instant présent.

Une pomme ?

Ah oui, sa pomme.

La pomme que Léon lui avait lâchement dérobée.

-Que veux-tu, je suis parfait, je pense à tout, rétorqua-t-il avec un sourire charmeur. Mais il semblerait que tu m'ais volé ma pomme.

-Elle était d'ailleurs particulièrement_ savoureuse_.

Les mots avaient été prononcés avec une telle intonation que Gwaine se demanda un instant si le sujet de conversation était toujours sa très chère pomme. Après tout, Léon semblait être dans un état d'excitation proche du sien, s'il pouvait en juger par le regard brûlant que l'homme posait sur lui.

Mais il put effectivement expérimenter à nouveau la saveur du dit fruit lorsque deux lèvres chaudes se posèrent soudainement sur les siennes. Le goût du fruit encore présent sur la bouche de Léon mixé à la passion fiévreuse avec laquelle l'homme l'embrassait permit à Gwaine de goûter un instant au paradis. Un Léon à la pomme. Quelle délicieuse manière de marier les deux choses qu'il désirait le plus en cet instant. Et ce désir semblait être parfaitement réciproque, Léon ne faisait rien pour cacher la passion s'animant en lui. Gwaine pu d'ailleurs en faire l'expérience lorsque le chevalier l'attira un peu plus à lui. La bosse déformant le pantalon de l'homme en était un parfait exemple.

Mais, alors qu'il ouvrait la bouche pour déterminer si la langue du blond avait également ce goût électrifiant et dévastateur, son amant fit un pas en arrière, cassant leur étreinte.

Le gémissement plaintif de Gwaine ne déclencha qu'un sourire amusé sur les lèvres du blond. Visiblement, songea brièvement le chevalier, Léon avait décidé de le torture ce soir-là…Le dit Léon esquiva d'ailleurs un baiser de son amant.

-Léon, je t'en prie…

Ils s'observèrent durant de longues secondes, avant que le plus âgé ne reprenne l'initiative du contact. Plaqué contre le mur le plus proche, Gwaine passa avec bonheur ses doigts dans les boucles blondes de son amant, lesquelles étaient complètement trempées. Les mains de Léon étaient quant à elle occupées à se glisser sous les vêtements du chevalier. Le brun frissonna légèrement à ce contact. Les doigts glissant sur son torse étaient glacés, mais se réchauffèrent peu à peu à son contact.

Cependant, Léon stoppa l'étreinte aussi rapidement qu'il l'avait initié, alors que Gwaine sentit quelque chose lui être dérobé agilement. Il ne put ensuite qu'observer avec stupéfaction le fruit rond et rouge qui était autrefois bien en sécurité sous sa tunique apparaître dans la paume de Léon.

-Je savais bien qu'il t'en restait encore une, lança-t-il avec malice.

Il croqua ensuite dedans avec appétit, approuvant d'un gémissement que Gwaine savait pleinement exagéré. La gorge sèche, un frisson de désir le traversa de plus belle. Léon et une pomme. Léon et SA pomme.

-Rend-moi ma pomme ! Gémit-il tout de même. Je ne vais pas tenir sous la pluie sans cette petite merveille. A moins que tu ne décides de me rejoindre, bien sûr.

La dernière phrase avait été prononcée avec une légère intonation interrogative.

Gwaine savait pertinemment que son désir transparaissait dans ses propos, mais il ne faisait rien pour le dissimuler. Après tout, Léon était au courant de l'effet qu'il avait sur lui. Alors pourquoi serait-il venu le torturer d'une manière si délicieuse s'il n'avait pas eu une idée derrière la tête ?

-Ton tour de garde est terminé depuis quelques minutes déjà. J'ai croisé Sir Ivain en venant jusqu'ici. Il a déjà repris la ronde.

Gwaine se sentit tout d'un coup particulièrement idiot. Il était tellement occupé à songer à Léon qu'il avait visiblement oublié la fin de son tour de garde.

Cependant, cela laissait entrevoir d'autres perspectives beaucoup plus passionnantes. Comme ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir faire pour se venger du vol de sa pomme.

-Alors, reprit Léon après quelques secondes, que dirais-tu de venir jusque dans mes appartements pour que je puisse te réchauffer en bonne et due forme ?

L'idée était attractive et un désir plus puissant se propagea à nouveau dans les veines de Gwaine face à la multitude de possibilités masquées derrière un simple _réchauffement_.

Mais un problème crucial persistait toutefois, et continuait de le narguer pleinement.

-Très bien, mais seulement si tu me rends ma pomme, rétorqua-t-il en faisant la moue.

Le rire chaud et profond de Léon résonna à nouveau durant de longues secondes dans la cour intérieure du château.

-Qui a dit que cette pomme ne ferait pas partie du réchauffement ? Murmura-t-il en retour avant de croquer de nouveau avec appétit dans le fruit.

Les neurones de Gwaine se stoppèrent un instant, le temps que l'intensité de l'information retombe à un niveau acceptable et cohérent.

Lui, Léon, une pomme, et des draps chauds et secs ? Que pouvait-il demander de plus ?

La réponse lui vint aussitôt lorsque son amant goutta à nouveau au fruit sacré.

Ne perdant pas de temps, ce fut au tour de Gwaine de prendre l'initiative du contact. Sa bouche recouvra bientôt celle du plus âgé. Il profita de la surprise de son ainé pour récupérer le délicieux fruit, puis recula de quelques pas pour y goûter à nouveau.

Le gémissement de surprise puis de désir de Léon ne passa pas inaperçu, et Gwaine s'empressa de l'attraper par la main avant de le tirer en direction du château.

-Laisse-moi t'aider à retirer ces vêtements trempés, et je promets de te laisser goûter à ma pomme.

Le regard brûlant que lui lança ensuite Léon suffit à le convaincre d'accélérer le pas pour mettre rapidement à exécution cette promesse particulière.

Lui, Léon et une pomme…Que pouvait-il souhaiter de plus ?

* * *

FIN


End file.
